The Enforcers
by carolinebenson
Summary: Claudia has come to town to be Johnny’s enforcer. This will put her on a collision course with Jason who does this same job for Sonny. With both families on the brink of war it will be up to the enforcers to either bring peace or eliminate the competition
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Claudia has stuck me as the female version of Jason. She's fearless and loyal to her family. She can get down and dirty with the guys while still being sexy. I really don't like the way the GH writers introduced this character. Immediately paring her up with Sonny, just because they thought it would bring in ratings. In my version, Claudia has come to town to be Johnny's enforcer. This will put her on a collision course with Jason, who does this same job for Sonny. With both families on the brink of war it will be up to the enforcers to either bring peace or eliminate the competition.

Claudia stepped off of the escalator and looked around at the many people holding signs with names. None of the signs had her name on them. "I guess he didn't get the message." She said to herself. She didn't need to go to the baggage claim as she only had the one black leather duffle bag that she was carrying. She was traveling light. She figured she would buy whatever she needed once she got all settled in. She stepped out of the airport and into the chilly night.

"Port Charles is cold." She thought to herself. "I'm not used to this type of weather." Claudia had been spending most of her time in Italy, working with her Uncle handling the family assets in that area. She had been with her Uncle ever since she was sixteen, ever since her father had sent her away. She hadn't been home since. She actually hadn't never really wanted to come home. Her father wasn't exactly what you would call father of the year material. He had made her life a living nightmare. When the time came to go she had been all too happy to leave, except she didn't want to leave her brother. He was the one good thing in her life. She wanted to take him with her so she could protect him from their father, but her father shipped her off alone and she hadn't seen or talked to her brother since. That was ten years ago. Now she was returning and there was no one to greet her. "Oh well." She thought to herself as she waved her hand and hailed a taxi outside the airport terminal. She was a big girl. She would find her own way home.

Claudia asked the taxi driver to pull over a block away from the house. She didn't want them to see her coming. She paid the man, grabbed her bag and got out and walked the rest of the way. She blended into the night. She was wearing all black. Black jeans with a black V neck sweater and of course her black leather jacket.

The house sat on a corner lot. The house itself was about a half a mile in and you really couldn't see it from the street. The iron rod gate enclosed the property and the lawn was filled with a maze of overgrown trees that blocked the view to the house. Claudia stopped at the corner. She reached into her duffle bag and pulled out a small pair of binoculars. She crouched down behind a tree and surveyed the property. Two guards at the front gate. One patrolling the west side of the property and another on the east. She swept back and forth with the binoculars looking for any other type of security. She looked into the tress and around the top of the gate. "Hmmm. No cameras. No dogs. No barbed wire. This is too easy." She said out loud to herself. She walked around the corner to a more secluded area of the gate. She threw her duffle bag over and then scaled the fence. She landed on the other side in a crouched position, stood up, wiped the dirt off her hands, grabbed her bag and sauntered off towards the house.

She made her way to the house without being seen. She gave the house the once over. "No bars on the windows. No visible security system." She ran her hands along the edges of the front door looking for any wires. Then she turned the door knob. "Hmmm and the front door is unlocked." She slowly opened the door and peered in. No one in sight she made her way into the foyer and dropped her bag on the floor next to her. "Home Sweet Home." She said out loud. She looked around the foyer. "Place hasn't changed in ten years." She thought to herself.

Twenty minutes later Claudia had managed to make her way through most of the house only having to avoid a few servants along the way. She finally made her way back to the living room, poured herself a drink from the bar and made herself comfortable.

Trevor was the first to enter the living room. He was with Johnny and they were arguing. "You need to let me handle this. You don't need to concern yourself with this. I'll take care of it." Trevor told Johnny.

"I'm not going to be just a figure head. This is my business now and I intend on running it my way." Johnny told Trevor.

Claudia applauded and both men's heads snapped toward the clapping sound. Their mouths dropped open when they saw the brunette sitting in the chair.

Claudia stopped clapping. "I'm glad to see my little brother knows how to stand up for himself." She said. "From the expression on your face I guess you didn't get the message that I was coming."

"Claudia." Trevor said. "No we didn't get the message."

"I didn't send it to you." Claudia snapped at him. "I sent it to my brother."

Johnny made his way over to his sister. Claudia stood up and opened her arms and embraced her little brother. "Claudia. Is it really you?" Johnny questioned.

"Yep. This is me all grown up." Claudia answered him, releasing him from their embrace. "And look at you." She said as she walked around her brother. "You're a man now. No more little Johnny."

"I hate to interrupt this happy family moment, but just why are you here?" Trevor asked folding his arms across his chest.

"That's what I've always liked about you Trevor. Straight to the point." She looked at Johnny. "I'm here for you." She said.

Johnny looked puzzle. "I don't understand."

"I'm here to help you run daddy's business." She told him, but her eyes never left Trevor. She wanted to see his reaction to her news.

"I don't need any help." Johnny said.

"I disagree little brother." Claudia told him. "Don't worry. I'm not here to challenge you for the top spot. I'm here to ensure no one else does." She gave a long hard stare at Trevor then continued. "You see. I'm here to help you. I have special talents that may be of great use to you during this transition."

Trevor laughed. "You." He laughed again. "What exactly could you do to help Johnny?"

Claudia crossed the room in a heartbeat and invaded Trevor's personal space. Her face became hard and her demeanor cold. "I've learned a lot since the last time you saw me." She said in a menacing voice. "I'm here to protect my baby brother and make sure he is allowed to run this organization the way he sees fit."

"And exactly how do you plan on doing that?" Trevor asked.

The sound of sliding metal rang and before Trevor knew what was happening Claudia had him pinned up against the wall with a switch blade to his throat. "By eliminating any obstacles that get his way. Think of me as his enforcer. What ever Johnny wants, I'm here to see to it that he gets it."

ooooOOOOooooOOOOO

Jason pulled up in front of the coffeehouse on his bike. He shut off the engine and placed his helmet on the handle bar. Sonny had said he needed to see him right away. He said it was urgent. Jason had broken the speed barrier getting there. The only time Sonny sounded like that was when someone in his family was in danger.

Jason entered the coffeehouse and went directly into Sonny's office. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Johnny." Sonny answered. "Every since he's taken over his father's business he's been trying to finish where his father left off. He's been running ships through my docks. Making deals with the five families. He's trying to get a foot hold in my territory. He needs to be stopped."

"So what do you want me to do?" Jason asked.

"I want you to do your job and take care of the problem." Sonny ordered Jason. "Get rid of Johnny Zacchara."


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia spent the next few days restructuring security on the property. Johnny was in awe of his sister. She sure had changed. He watched her as she set up surveillance cameras throughout the property, hired more security and made plans to redo the fence that surrounded the house. She said it was too easy to scale. He wasn't sure what she had been doing for the last ten years, but it was obvious that she had grown into a force to be reckoned with. Even Trevor was keeping his distance from her. Johnny had seen very little of Trevor since that incident the first night Claudia had arrived. Johnny figured Trevor was off somewhere trying to dig up as much information as possible on his older sister. Trevor likes to know everything about the people he dealt with. Johnny was taking the fact that Trevor had stayed away this long to mean that he found some things he didn't like. He must have discovered that his sister could back up every word she spoke.

Johnny put on his coat and waited in the foyer for his sister to come down. They were off to a meeting with the five families. Claudia's idea. She had asked him to call the meeting as way to introduce her to all the players in town. She wanted everyone to know who she was and what her role was in the organization. Johnny still wasn't sure this was a good idea, but his sister was more than a little insistent on the meeting.

Claudia looked over her bed where her barrage of weapons laid. The first thing she had done after her arrival was to replenish her collection. Airport security made it hard to travel with her toys. She ran her hand over the many different tools. Her hand stopped on a six inch dagger. She picked it up and eyed it. She then slid it into the holder she had strapped to her leg. The dagger slid smoothly into it and then was hidden when she lowered her pants leg. She wore a pair of black form fitting jeans with a wide black belt and a white button up collared shirt. She reached back down and found the small razor sharp knives. They were only an inch or so long and they looked like nail files, but they were deadly sharp. She placed about six of them in slots she had along her belt. One needed to be extremely accurate when throwing these, but Claudia wasn't worried. She only missed when she wanted too. She then strapped on her double shoulder holster and placed her twin black sleek guns in them and put her leather jacket on to cover it. "There" She said to the mirror. "Now I don't feel naked." She reached down and picked up her makeup and fixed up her face.

Johnny watched his sister descend the stairs. She had really grown into a beautiful, sexy woman. The last memory he had of his sister she had braces and thick glasses. She was no where near this gorgeous woman that was now here to protect him. "Ready." She said. Johnny nodded and they made their way out the door with four large men in tow.

When they arrived at the meeting point Claudia instructed the men where to wait and then she entered with Johnny. All the members of the five families were there along with their enforcers. Johnny entered first and Claudia followed him.

One of the men started to stand and protest. "Hey, hey, hey…who is this?"

"She's with me." Johnny told him and motioned for him to be seated.

Johnny sat in the empty seat and Claudia stood directly behind him, looking as menacing as all the other enforcers. Sonny sat directly across from Johnny. Jason standing beside him. Claudia gave all the men the once over. Her eyes fixed on Jason. The other enforcers stood behind their bosses. Jason was standing next to his. Like his equal. Jason watched her intently trying to figure out who this woman was and how she fit in with Johnny.

Johnny began to speak. "I called this meeting to introduce you all someone. This here is my sister, Claudia." Johnny pointed to his sister behind him. "She's here to help me run the family business. Her words are my words. She's my right hand. You'll show her the same respect you showed my father and you show to me."

All the men looked at each other. One of the men spoke up, "Who said we respected you?" The table broke out in laughter.

Johnny pounded his fist on the table and then Claudia stepped forward and stood next to her brother. The table went silent.

Claudia's face was cold, devoid of emotion. "You will respect my brother or you'll answer to me." She pulled back her jacket and displayed the twin weapons at her side. "I'm here to ensure my brother's safety and eliminate any obstacles that get in his way." She said with deadly conviction.

The same man that had spoke before pushed his chair back from the table and open his legs displayed his crotch. "Take care of this obstacle." He said and gestured provocatively.

Claudia smiled seductively, took her hand and placed it on her belt. She reached in and pulled out one of the razor sharp knives she had enclosed in there. She threw it so fast no one had time to react. It embedded itself centimeters away from his family jewels. She was on his enforcer before he had a chance to react. He was pinned up against the wall her forearm across his throat and her gun in the other hand waving it at the other men. She spoke loud and clearly. "I will not hesitate to kill each and every one of you if you threaten my brother. You can underestimate me if you want, but it will be the last thing you'll do."

The smiles around the table stopped. Sonny sat forward in his chair. He didn't say a word, but his expression was grim. Jason expression remained unchanged, but inwardly he watched in awe. She moved like a jungle cat. Fast and without warning. He had no doubt that the woman was as predator. She would back up every word. This changed the playing field. Sonny would have to re-evaluate his strategy where Johnny was concerned. Johnny was no longer a pawn in Trevor's hand. With the might of the Zacchara organization at his finger tips and newly discovered force to back it up. Johnny would not be an easy target.

Claudia lowered her arm away from the man she had pinned up against the wall. She holstered her weapon and then made her way to his boss. She slid her hand up between his legs and then snatched her knife out of the chair. "I hope I've made myself clear. Johnny is off limits. Anyone who threatens him will have to deal with me." She takes the knife she had removed and wipes it up against his crotch. "And next time, I won't miss on purpose." She returns the knife to its home.

Johnny stood up from the table. "Meeting over." He announced and walked out the door. His sister walking behind him memorizing each and every face. They all were in shock and disbelief. All except for one. Jason Morgan was watching just as intently as she was watching them. He showed no emotion, no fear or concern. Out of all the people in the room, he would be her biggest threat.


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia was still high on adrenaline when she arrived home. She needed an outlet. A place to channel her unused energy. She saw to it that her brother was left in safe hands and then left to find a little adventure. "Let's see what this town has to offer." She thought to herself.

After driving around for awhile she found that Port Charles had very little to offer in the means of entertainment. She was use to elaborate nightclubs, and backstreet bars that stayed open till the sun came up. All Port Charles had to offer was a place called Kelly's where the teenagers hung out and the Metro Court where the adult population of the city congregated. Neither place was somewhere she wanted to be seen. One of the guards mentioned a bar on the outskirts of town called Jake's. Claudia decided to focus her energy there. With any luck it would be a biker bar and she could at least get a chance to knock some heads together and release some of this building energy.

Claudia was a creature of habit. She kept to the shadows when she arrived at Jake's. She surveyed the outside looking for any potential threats. She did the same thing when she entered the building.

There was a couple sitting at a table.

Two men playing a game of pool.

Her eyes went to the bar. The bartender seemed to fit the biker bar atmosphere of the place. There was couple of ladies who sat together at one end of the bar and there was man sitting alone on the corner stool at the other. Her eyes rested on him as a feeling of familiarity came over, but she could place why. Her interest was peeked and she made her way across the room to the bar. She felt eyes from around the room following her.

Coleman greeted her. "What can I get you?" He asked.

"Shot of Hennessey" Claudia answered. "and keep them coming."

"That's a mighty tall order for a little thing like you." Coleman said as he poured the request. He was leaning forward toward her. His elbow resting on the counter.

Claudia picked up the glass, and swallowed the drink in one gulp. She slammed the glass back down. "I didn't ask your opinion." She said and pushed the glass towards him. "Just keep it coming."

Coleman knew how to take a hint. He poured her another shot, left the bottle and then walked to the other end of the bar where the two ladies were sitting.

Claudia threw back the glass and then poured herself another.

"You might want to try sipping it." The man in the corner said to her.

Claudia turned and saw Jason Morgan sitting in the corner eyeing her.

Her instincts kicked in and her hand immediately fell to her belt where her knives were.

Jason was on her in seconds. His hand pressing hard against hers that lay inches away from her belt. He shook his head from side to side. "I'm not looking for any trouble." Claudia examined the look in Morgan's eyes and decided the man was telling the truth. She relaxed her hand and then used the other to shove Morgan away from her. Jason gave her a half smile and went back to his stool.

Jason eyed Claudia as he returned to his stool. Her quick reaction to his presence impressed him. She definitely was not intimidated. She was very confident in her abilities. He watched her. Her movements were fluid grace. Dressed in all black she reminded him of a Black Panther; Gorgeous, but deadly.

Claudia was silent for a moment. She was trying to compose herself. Morgan's touch had sent a strange sensation pulsing through her. It was one she wasn't use to feeling. It took her completely by surprise. She managed to suppress the strange feeling and returned to her nonchalant demeanor. "We haven't been formally introduced. Claudia Zacchara." She said will stretching her hand out to Jason.

"Jason Morgan." Jason said and took her out stretched hand into his.

"The infamous Jason Morgan." Claudia said. "Are the stories true? Can you actually leap a building in a single bound?" Claudia teased.

A trace of a smile made it through Jason's hard features. She had a sense of humor. He thought to himself. "Actually," He said. "It takes two."

Claudia laughed out loud. "I knew they were exaggerating." She said. Claudia slid her drink down and sat on the stool next to Jason.

"Why are you here?" Jason bluntly asked her then asked another question before she could answer. "Why is it no one has ever mentioned Anthony Zacchara having a daughter?"

I don't know. Guess I'm not the apple of daddy's eye like most little girls." She said and then swallowed another shot. Immediately refilling the glass. "I already explained why I'm here. I'm here to protect my brother and from what I hear the peopl I need to protect him from are you and your boss."

"Your brother needs to learn how to stay in his own backyard." Jason answered.

"Why?" Claudia asked. "Because Sonny never learned how to play well with others?"

"All I'm saying is the best way to protect your brother is to get him to back off." Jason calmly said and then took a swig of his own drink.

"I could say the same about your boss." Claudia drawled. "I read people pretty well. I noticed during the meeting all the other enforcers stood behind their bosses, but you stood beside Sonny. That tells me you're more than just the muscle."

Jason shrugged. Not confirming or denying the charge.

Claudia continued. "So we have that in common. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you used your influence with Sonny to get him to talk to Johnny. Work out some sort of agreement so Johnny can ship his goods. It would be the best for everyone."

Jason gave her an incredulous look. "You mean best for Johnny."

"No, I mean best for everyone. No one wants a war. Think about it." She said and lifted the liquor bottle from the counter along with her shot glass. She stood. "Just keep in mind. I'm very good at my job, and this time it's more than just a job it's personal. If anything happens to my brother. I wage a war in this town that will make Iraq seem like a tropical paradise." Claudia walked over to an empty table in the corner and sat in the chair that was up against the wall, facing the bar's entrance. It was a habit. She never sat with her back to the door. She was always ready for trouble.

A man walked from across the room to Claudia's table. He stood with his hand on the back of the chair. "This seat taken?" He asked. Claudia did not respond. The man sat down in the chair. "I've never seen you here before. Are you new in town?"

"Something like that?" Claudia answered. She was obviously not interested, but the man wasn't catching the hint. He continued his conversation. "I saw you over there talking to Jason Morgan." He moved in closer and spoke in a hushed tone. "Word of advice. You might want to stay away from him."

Claudia became curious and leaned in close to the man. "Really. Why?" She asked.

"Let's just say" the man looked at Jason to see if he was watching. "People disappear around him."

Claudia smiled, "People disappear around me too. Only difference is they never see me coming." Claudia pulled back her jacket and exposed her weapon. The man jumped back away from her and stumbled out of the chair and back across the room to where his friend was waiting. Claudia laughed to herself and Jason also laughed. He had watched the whole scene unfold from his stool. He made his way over and sat down in the chair. "Tell me about Claudia Zacchara?"


	4. Chapter 4

The song on the jukebox changed to an Amy Winehouse song "Rehab" and Claudia eyed Jason.

Jason repeated his question. "Tell me all there is to know about yourself?"

Claudia threw her head back and laughed uncontrollably. Her laughter shocked Jason, in a good way. It transformed the hard lines on her face. Her eyes sparkled and she appeared soft and gentle.

Claudia got herself under control, but she still had a slight smile on her face. "I'm pretty sure you have people investigating me as we speak."

"Yeah, I do, but you know everything about me. Don't you think it's only fair that you tell me about yourself?" Jason responded.

Claudia's face returned to its predatory stance. "I don't play fair."

Then her face softened just a little. "But I guess I will make an exception this once so you and Sonny can have a clear picture of who you're dealing with. Many of my actions are not traceable."

She leaned in across the table and Jason leaned in to meet her at midpoint. "A true enforcer gets the job done without needing recognition. You're men won't find much. I'm not impulsive. I move in silence, in the dark."

"So teach me oh wise one." Jason mused and then leaned back in his seat.

His hands brushed hers and she felt electricity. She jerked her hands away with a shocked look on her face that she quickly managed to change to one more suitable expression for the situation.

She leaned back in her chair mimicking Jason. "Fine. I'll tell you the life and times of Claudia Zacchara. When I was sixteen my father sent me to Europe to live with my Uncle. My Uncle handled all the affairs in Europe. He also was his own enforcer. I used to sneak out and follow him to meetings. I also followed him on a couple of jobs. Let's just say he wasn't all to pleased by my presence and leave it at that. After a few weeks of me playing tag along, he figured he wasn't going to win and he might as well teach me since I was going to follow anyway."

Claudia sighed. "He taught me how to do business. His first rule was to never let your personal feelings interfere with you're business decisions. Something your boss should learn."

She let that last part linger out there for a minute, waiting to see if Jason was going to respond. Jason of course wasn't going to dignify that last statement with a reaction so he sat still waiting for her to continue.

Claudia continued, "My Uncle hired an expert to teach me martial arts. He trained me himself on weapons. I can fire anything from a small Kahr P9 to a sniper rifle and I have an accuracy rate of ninety-eight percent."

Claudia raised her eyebrows in a gesture that said "beat that" to Jason. "I was trained with all other types of weapons from the cross bow to swords and then my personal favorite knives." She patted her belt. "I learned explosives and hand to hand combat. My Uncle and I sparred all the time, but he wouldn't let me go out on my own till I beat him."

She took a deep breath in remembrance. "I don't know if he just got too old or I got that good, but I finally beat him and from that point on I took over the enforcer position and he stuck to running the business. We're a great team."

Jason was quite impressed by her knowledge. His first impression was accurate; she's as deadly as she is beautiful. Claudia was going to be a force to reckon with. One like no other he or Sonny had come up against. "You left Europe to come help you're brother. What about the business there? Who's left to protect your interest there?"

Claudia's eyes narrowed. "I have other enforcers in Europe, but they won't be needed. The other families no better than to cross me. It would not take me long to get back and my retaliation would be swift and destroy their entire organization. I protect my own"

Jason quirked his lips to the side and then burst out in laughter. She was a walking encyclopedia of clichés. He wondered did she practice this stuff. Maybe she had a book filled with so called terrifying remarks that she used to intimidate the enemy. He was sure she could back up all her words, but come on, _I protect my own, _she had to be kidding him.

Claudia didn't believe her eyes or ears. The so called stone cold killer that sat before her was laughing as if he was an innocent boy. The cold façade was removed and his blue eyes danced with amusement. It took her a second for her to remember that he was laughing at her. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave Jason a chastising look.

Jason caught the look and fought down his amusement. "I'm sorry." He managed to say without laughing. "It's not that I don't think you're a bad ass, it's just sometimes the words you choose sound like you borrowed them from The Godfather or some other mob movie. I know you mean to sound menacing and maybe you do to others, but they just amuse me."

Claudia laughed. "Ok I'll give you that one. I can be a little over dramatic at times." Claudia threw back another shot then jumped up out of her chair. She looked around the room. Almost everyone had left. She reached her hand out to Jason. "Dance with me."

Jason gave her an incredulous look. "I don't dance." He answered her flatly.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know how? Or are you just afraid that I'm luring you in so I can kill you?" She raised her eyebrows and raised her right hand. "I promise. I'll behave." She reached her hand out to Jason again and he took it. He wasn't about to show her fear even if it was just a dance.

Claudia led him to the dance floor just as the song changed. She put her arms around Jason's neck and he placed his on her hips. Jason was keeping her at arms length, but Claudia closed the distance between the two of them and pressed her body up against his.

_It's not a silly little moment  
It's not the storm before the calm  
This is the deep and dyin breath of  
this love we've been workin on  
Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
so I can feel you in my arms   
Nobody's gonna come and save you  
we pulled too many false alarms_

Jason was speechless. Her body fit into his. He could feel the sway of her hips to the music his hands going along for the ride as they moved with her. He could smell her. She had a sweet smell. It reminded of Lila's garden.

_We're goin down  
and you can see it too  
We're goin down  
and you know that we're doomed  
my dear  
we're slow dancing in a burnin room _

Claudia gave in to her desire and placed her head against Jason's chest. She could hear his rapid heart beat. He was just as aroused as she was. She had done all her homework on Morgan. His picture didn't do him justice. She actually felt comfortable around him. She had laughed. It had been a long time since she did that in public. She always kept her guard up when she was around others. Always being as hard as possible. It usually took a few people disappearing before the opposing family came to terms with the fact that a mere woman was capable of raining down terror on their organization. She smiled as she lay against his hard chest. She would have to remember to hold back those types of comments.

_I was the one you always dreamed of  
you were the one i tried to draw  
how dare you say it's nothin to me  
baby, you're the only light I ever saw _

I make the most of all the sadness  
you'll be a bitch because you can  
you try to hit me just to hurt me  
so you leave me feelin dirty cuz you can't understand

Jason hands no longer stayed on her hips. They had somehow managed there way to her back and lay clasped together on the small of her back, just above her butt. Jason felt her breath on his chest and his heart raced in response. He resisted the urge to pull her closer. The words of the song were speaking to him. Why was he so attracted to this woman? She's the enemy. He told himself and then rested his head on her hair.

_We're goin down  
and you can see it too  
We're goin down  
and you know that we're doomed  
my dear  
we're slow dancing in a burnin room _

Claudia molded her body into Jason's. The music had taken her over and she ground her hips to the slow beat and to her surprise Jason was keeping up. His body moved in synch with hers. Jason moved one hand from her waist and brought it up between them. Parting their bodies. She looked up into his blue eyes and saw all the desire she was feeling. He took his hand and brushed a wayward strand of her hair away and tucked it behind her ear. That simple gesture sent chills up Claudia's spine.__

Go cry about it why don't you  
Go cry about it why don't you  
Go cry about it why don't you  
my dear, we're slow dancin in a burnin room  
burnin room, burnin room  
don't you think we oughta know by now  
don't you think we shoulda learned somehow  
don't you think we oughta know by now  
don't you think we shoulda learned somehow  
don't you think we oughta know by now  
don't you think we shoulda learned somehow  
don't you think we shoulda learned somehow  
don't you think we shoulda learned somehow

_(John Mayer, Slow Dancing In A Burning Room)_


	5. Chapter 5

Claudia lay in her bed starring at the ceiling. It was late and once again she couldn't manage to fall asleep. At first she had blamed it on the time difference and her body's need to adjust, but she knew that wasn't the case. She was having a hard time getting Jason Morgan out of her head and she wanted to kick herself for it.

It had been four days since that night at Jake's and she had spent them doing some internal house cleaning. She had removed a few people in the organization that loyalties were proven to lie more with Trevor than to Johnny.

She had removed them permanently.

Their sudden disappearance sent a clear message to everyone that she was more than just a pretty face. Anyone found to be disloyal to her brother would answer to her and pay the ultimate price.

Trevor must have heard the message loud and clear, as he stopped trying to put a wedge between her and her brother. Trevor was trying very hard to ingratiate himself to Claudia. She was well aware that Trevor was trying to manipulate her, but she decided to allow him to believe he was succeeding. It might work to her benefit in the future.

Word on the street was that Sonny was still gunning for Johnny. A war between the two mighty powers was inevitable. She had been preparing her side and she knew Morgan was more than likely doing the same.

Morgan.

Every since that night at Jake's she had been having a hard time conjuring up feelings of dislike towards the man. She knew he was her enemy. She more than likely would have to kill him once this war got started, but part of her kept remembering how she felt in his arms and the strange way her body had reacted to his touch.

She hadn't seen him since that night, but that wasn't because she didn't want to. Every night, after everyone else was sleep, she would lie in bed convincing herself not to go back to Jake's.

Tonight was no different.

What was this damn man doing to her?

She couldn't be distracted.

She needed all her wits about her.

She was pretty damn sure Jason Morgan wasn't lying around at night thinking about her. She moaned, rolled over in the bed and buried her face in the pillow.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOO

Jason sat at the bar watching the door to Jake's. He wasn't sure why he kept returning. He had spent the last four nights sitting on this stool, watching the door for her.

She wasn't coming.

She had been a busy girl. Rumors of people disappearing within her organization were spreading through out the streets. She was quickly making a reputation for herself.

Jason tried to convince Sonny that a war with the Zaccarra's would not be worth it, but Sonny was being as stubborn as ever. He tried to explain to Sonny that Johnny's sister was not to be taken lightly. She would make good on her threats. Sonny blew off the notion that any woman could be a threat to him.

"I can't protect everyone." He had told him. "You have too many people at risk. Carly and the boys, Alexis and Kristina, Mike, Kate. I can't be everywhere all the time and you know I'll put Carly and the boys above the others. That will leave them as open targets."

"I'll protect them." Sonny yelled. "I want Johnny taken care of and I want it done now. If you won't do it. I'll find someone else that can."

Jason thought about it and then shook his head side to side in refusal. "I won't intentional make Carly a target. Not when all you have to do is be reasonable. Meet with Johnny and work out a shipping agreement."

"So you're scared of her." Sonny yelled.

"No. I'm not scared of her, but I'm not naive enough to under estimate her like you are. My job is to make sure you and your family remain safe. Taking out Johnny will not do that. I think you should find a way to make peace. For all our sakes."

He hadn't seen or talked to Sonny since. That had been two days ago.

Jason swallowed down his drink and eyed the door again. "Why the hell am I here?" He thought to himself as he placed the glass on the bar and placed a twenty dollar bill next to it.

Maybe Sonny was sort of right. Maybe his reluctance to take out Johnny was because of Claudia. The woman had definitely intrigued him. He had almost kissed her the other night. She was the one that had backed away at the last minute, looking utterly confused and vulnerable. Something he was pretty sure didn't happen to her often. She mumbled something underneath her breath and then quickly left, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the dance floor wanting to feel her lips pressed up against his.

Jason closed his eyes and then quickly opened them. He shook his head and then stood up and left. He wouldn't come back tomorrow. He had to stop this nonsense and focus on his job. Sonny was about to start a war and he needed to ensure Carly and the boys remained safe. That should be his main concern his only concern. There was no room for this "thing" with Claudia.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOO

"Sink it!" Sonny yelled into the phone. "Johnny Zacchara gets no more chances. I told him not to use my shipping lanes." Sonny told the person on the other end of the phone. "Sink the damn ship, burn it, blow it up. I pretty much don't give a damn how you do it. Just make sure that ship doesn't make dock." Sonny slammed the phone down on to the desk and then slunk back into the chair. There was no way he was going to allow Johnny to keep making a fool out of him. He would give that wet nosed punk a taste of what it was like to deal with grown ups and then he would see just how dangerous his delusional sister really was. He would prove to Jason she wasn't that big of a threat.

The phone rang. "It's done." The voice on the other end said.

"Good." Sonny replied and hung up.

Sonny reached blindly for the phone in the darkness. He had been sleeping so soundly. It had to be about four in the morning. Who in the hell would be calling him at this time? His finger tips finally found the phone and he picked it up. "Corinthos" He said in a groggy, sounding voice. "That shipment is going to cost you dearly." An ice cold feminine voice said. Sonny sat up straight in the bed and turned on the light. "Claudia?" He questioned then the phone went dead.

Claudia sat back and relaxed as the jet took off. She looked out the window at the island below. She could see the flames leaping from the buildings into the darkness. The flames light up the sky into beautiful shades of bright orange and red. It looked like they were reaching out trying to touch her as the jet passed overhead. She had done her best to ensure no one was killed. She triggered the fire alarm long before the first explosion had went off. Plus, she set the initial explosions in areas of the casino that were under renovation. She looked back out the window and watched the glowing amber lights fade into the distance.

Sonny was dressed with in minutes of her call. He had his cell in his hand and was about to dial Jason when it rang again. "Mr. Corinthos. We have a major problem on the island. There's been some kind of explosion at the casino."

Sonny cursed and then hung up the phone. How the hell did she find out about the island? That was where he sent his family to be safe. If she knew about the island what else did she know about? Who else was she targeting? Carly and the boys? Kate? He dialed Jason.

Jason was asleep on the couch when the phone rang. "Morgan"

"I need you to check on my family." Sonny told him.

Jason bolted upright. "Why? Did you do something to put them in danger?"

"There's no time for this right now." Sonny chastised. "I'll take Max and check on Kristina, Kate and Mike. You.." The phone went dead. Jason didn't need to be told what to do. He grabbed his keys and raced out the door to Carly's.


	6. Chapter 6

Claudia was exhausted after her long night. When she arrived home she couldn't even manage to make it up the stairs to her bedroom, so instead she flopped down on the sofa and fell asleep.

Jason peered through the glass doors on the deck as he brushed the dirt away from his body. He had no problem climbing the wall that surrounded the Zacchara property, but once inside it was a bit more difficult than it was before to get to the house unnoticed. He could see all the security improvements Claudia had made. Security cameras adorned the trees and there were extra guards walking the property. At times he had to slide on the ground in order to avoid some of the cameras. Hence the dirt that was now all over him. It had taken twenty minutes to make the journey to the house.

Jason ran his hands along the edges of the door frame and found no wires. He was surprised that Claudia had missed doing that. He looked inside again and saw Claudia asleep on the couch.

She lay on her side. Her tantalizing curves were the first thing that caught his eye. The second was her dark hair splayed across her face. He silently reached for the door handle and turned and to his surprise it opened.

He slowly made his way into the living room. The door creaked a little as he made his way in and he froze in place waiting for Claudia to react, but she didn't move. The mighty huntress must be exhausted. He stepped closer to the couch and just as his eyes locked on her, Claudia withdrew her hand from under the pillow and aimed her weapon at him. She crooked her head to the side. "Don't move." She ordered as she sat up on the couch.

Jason stood motionless. He didn't believe she would actually shoot him, but he also knew better than tempting her. "I just came to talk." He told her.

"People who come to talk don't normally climb the wall and slide on their bellies on the ground. They usually just ring the doorbell."

Jason looked confused. She had known he was on the grounds the entire time.

Claudia answered his unspoken question. "You tripped the infrared on the wall when you came over it and not all the cameras are in the trees. I would have gone out and invited you in, but I was mesmerized by your snake impression." _She actually was enthralled with the motion his hips made as he slid on the ground side to side, but she was definitely not telling him that. _

"Throw your gun over here." She told him. Jason reached back and she stiffened. "Not with that hand. Use the other one."

Jason switched hands, reached back and retrieved the weapon and then held it out in front of him. He placed it on the ground and then pushed it over towards Claudia.

Claudia stood cautiously. Jason had pushed the weapon away from the couch so she walked over to it and then turned sideways so she could keep one eye on Jason as she bent over to pick up the gun. She placed the weapon along with her own on the table and then stepped toward Jason.

"Talk" she ordered.

Jason's eye brows furrowed. He was not use to a woman ordering him around. Hell, now that he thought about no one ever ordered him around except for Sonny, but Sonny knew that Jason would only do what Jason wanted to do. Jason remained quiet and Claudia continued to talk.

"I guess you're here because Sonny sent you. I take it he didn't respond well to the destruction of his secret island."

"People could have been hurt." Jason told her.

"I was careful." She retorted. "Besides, Sonny didn't give a rat's ass about the crew that was aboard the ship he took out."

"So are you even now? Do I have to worry about you coming after Sonny or his family?" Jason asked.

"Like I told Sonny as long as he keeps his nose out of Johnny's business then I'll let him keep his. But if another shipment is lost. The island will only be the start. I will desolate his entire business till he's only left with coffee grinds."

_So Sonny had provoked her. He thought to himself. He would deal with Sonny later_. "I need your assurance that you will not go after Sonny's family." He said.

Claudia came closed and circled him. "Sonny's family or just Carly and her sons?" She asked. "It's a well known fact that the only vulnerable point you have is Sonny's ex-wife." She stopped circling him and stood face to face with him. So close he could feel her breath on him. "So tell me did Sonny have her first and then got tired and passed her on to you? You don't look like the type to take sloppy seconds."

Jason grabbed Claudia by the shoulders. Claudia did not resist. Jason gripped her tight. "Oh." She said in mock surprise. "Was that a yes?" She asked.

Jason turned her and pushed her up against the wall. He repeated himself. This time his voice was deeper and filled with menace. "I need your assurance that you will not go after Sonny's family."

Claudia smiled. She liked his aggressiveness. It felt like foreplay. She could keep taunting him, but she was pretty sure he was no longer playing and she didn't want to have to kill him. "I won't come after his family as long as he doesn't come after mine." She said and then twisted her body as she brought her knee up. Jason released her just before her knee caught him in the groin.

Claudia rubbed her shoulders. He had one hell of a grip. Then she imagined him gripping her wrist as he lay on top of her. She blinked a few times to erase the image. _"Concentrate." she told herself. "This is not the time for your mind to go into one of its Jason Morgan fantasies."_ Her mind was already spending far too much time thinking about the man. The last thing she needed was to add fuel to fire.

Claudia snapped her thoughts back to business and put back on her enforcer face. "But if one little hair gets harmed on John's head all bets are off. I will annihilate Sonny's entire family in front of his eyes and then when the misery is more than he can bear that's when I'll be merciful and kill him."

Jason took a menacing step towards her. "You can threaten all you want, but if anything happens to Carly or her boys." He paused and stepped closer. "You won't see me coming." He said in a dark, cold voice.

Claudia laughed. "Now whose using clichés. And the voice." Claudia voice dropped in pitch imitating Jason's. "Come on does that usually work for you?"

Jason shook his head side to side and then ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, usually it does." He told her.

Claudia was about to speak again, but there was a sound in the hall. "You better get out of here." She whispered to Jason. "If John catches you in here he'll flip out."

Jason rolled his eyes as if to say he didn't give a damn about what Johnny did, but he still made his way towards the patio doors. "We're not done with this conversation." Jason told her.

"Fine we'll finish it tonight at Jake's." She whispered. "_Oh my god, did I just ask him on a date?"_ Claudia thought seconds after the words left her mouth.

"Fine ten o'clock." Jason said and then slipped out the door before Claudia could take back her suggestion.

Johnny entered into the room his face red with anger. He went right into rant. "I just found out Corinthos destroyed the last night's shipment."

"I know" Claudia said in a soothing tone. "Don't worry. I took care of it. He wouldn't dare touch another shipment."

"You took care of it? How did you take care of it?" Johnny question.

"I kinda blew up his island." She said as she played with her fingers.

"You did what?"

Claudia tried to look innocent, but she could tell Johnny was upset. That was one of the reasons why she didn't tell him what she was planning. He would have objected. He still had too much of a soul to do what was necessary to protect himself and the business, but that was why he had her, the soulless she-devil.

"This is my business. Things don't happen unless I say so." Johnny told her.

"You're right. You're right. I should have spoken to you before I retaliated. It was just that I knew he was testing me. Not you. Sonny wanted to see if I could back up my threats. I had to prove to him that I meant every word."

Johnny could see in Claudia's eyes that Sonny was not the first man to test her and she resented it. He took on a playful tone as he approached his sister. "So you blew up an entire island?"

"Only certain parts of the island. I mostly blew up his casino and hotel."

Johnny gave her a chastising look. "A hotel?"

"I made sure the people got out first." She told him.

Johnny hugged his big sister. "You are amazing, but right now you look like crap."

"I'd like to how you would look after the night I had." She said and then yawned.

Claudia looked down at her watch. It was eight a.m. and she hadn't got more than an hour sleep. "I'm going to get some sleep. Do me a favor and stay on the grounds?" Johnny gave her a questioning look. "I don't like leaving your safety in the hands of others and with Sonny's cage rattled there's no telling what he'll do."

"I'll try to stay on the grounds, but I'm not promising anything. Besides the guards you hired will do fine. After the others went missing, everyone is terrified of what you will do if they disappoint you."

Claudia smiled. "Good. That was the point." She stretched like a cat and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Stay close to home." She reminded him and then went off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason was furious with Sonny by time he arrived at the coffeehouse. He had warned him not to test Claudia. His little stunt last night could have caused a mob war. Sonny should thank his lucky starts that Claudia Zacchara has more restraint then he does. She could have used last night as an opportunity to show all the families that she was a force to be reckoned with. Jason was just thankful that Sonny had enough sense to only have gone after a shipment and not Johnny Zacchara. He would talk to Sonny until he understood that there was no other option than working out a deal with the Zacchara's.

Jason flung the door to Sonny's office open and slammed it shut. Sending a clear message to everyone else in the coffeehouse to stay clear. "What the hell were you thinking? Why would you take out a Zacchara shipment without even consulting me?"

"Since when do I have to consult you on how I run my business?" Sonny spat back as he jumped up from his chair. He rested his fist on the desk in a show of power and then leaned forward to meet Jason's accusations.

Jason took a menacing step forward and leaned in to meet Sonny's gaze. "So I assume since this is your business when all out war breaks out you'll be on the front lines ready to pull the trigger." Sonny didn't answer. "I thought not." Jason said and then placed his fist down in front of Sonny's on the desk. "If you want me to be there when it counts, you might want to remember to consult me next time."

The two me stood starring at each other for a few intense seconds until Sonny finally relented and pulled back to stand up straight and then relax back down into his chair. Jason stood back and relaxed also. He didn't need a verbal concession from Sonny, his body language was as good as he was going to get. Sonny had his pride. "I'm going to arrange a meeting with Johnny so you two can work out a shipping agreement."

Sonny brows narrowed and he sucked his teeth in objection, but managed to give his head a slight nod in agreement. He had no intention of making a shipping agreement with Johnny Zacchara, but he would agree to the meeting in order to appease Jason.

With that out of the way, Jason and Sonny both settled down and begin reviewing the reports of damage to the island. Jason found it hard to keep a straight face as he examined the pictures of the total annihilation Claudia had done to the once beautiful tropical island. It was hard to imagine Claudia was capable of this much destruction. He remembered the feel of her as he had her pressed up against the wall. Jason shook his head trying to clear the thoughts out of his mind.

"I know." Sonny said. "I can't believe it myself. The island is basically destroyed. It will take years and millions to put it back the way it was."

Jason mind was snapped back into the conversation and he raised his eyes from the picture that was in front of him. "Now do you believe that Claudia Zacchara could actually be a threat?" He asked Sonny.

"I believe she may be a little more dangerous than I gave her credit for. I still don't understand how she found the island." Sonny threw down the pictures he was holding on to the desk. "I agree that we may have to take another approach to the Zacchara problem. You arrange the meeting and we'll see how that goes. I'm not making any promises. It better be one hell of a deal. Letting something like this slide." He pushed the pictures across the desk to rest in front of Jason. "Makes me look weak. It makes me look like I'm afraid of a woman."

"_You should be." _Jason thought to himself, but decided better on saying it out loud. "No one else knows about the island. So unless the Zacchara's go around announcing the deed, the other families won't know what happened. _Another smart move by Claudia. He had to give the woman credit. She had thought the whole thing through. She had struck back at Sonny in a way that still allowed him to save face with the other families and not force him into a mob war. _"I'll make the arrangements and let you know." Jason said as he stood to leave.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOO

Jake's 10:04 pm

Jason almost choked on his drink when he saw Claudia stride through the door at Jake's. She looked amazing. He had to make himself stop starring. Claudia strode across the room and stood next to him at the bar.

"You're late." Jason said as he tapped his watch.

"Only a few minutes." Claudia replied. "You in a hurry? Have somewhere else you have to be?"

Jason ignored her questions, "Next time don't be late." He demanded.

_Next Time. Claudia took his statement and filed it away in her mind to examine its meaning at a later time. _

"Stop whining." She scolded him. "I'm here now. Are we going to do this or should I leave?"

Jason stood in frustration. "Fine." He said. "Let's get a table." Jason walked away and sat at a table off in the corner of the bar.

Claudia did not follow. Instead she turned to Coleman and asked for a drink. Her back was to him. Jason took the opportunity to thoroughly examine Claudia.

_Damn she was gorgeous._

She wore a short black dress. The thin spaghetti straps showed off her tone muscular shoulders and arms. The neck line was curved and plunged just enough to display a descent amount of cleavage. Jason's eyes wandered down. The dress was flared and stopped just above her knees, showing off her long tone legs. His eyes traveled down her legs to the crimson red strap that was cris-crossed down her calves and then attached to a pair of 3 inch high heels.

Jason bit his lower lip as a thought crossed his mind. He wondered where she had hidden the knives she was so fond of carrying. Then he imagined himself running his hands up and down her body in a search to find them.

Claudia picked up her drink and turned to come to the table. Jason quickly averted his eyes and began to stare at the floor. He looked up when Claudia stood next to the table. She had a knowing smile on her face. _Had she seen him?_

She placed her drink down on the table and took the seat across from him. She placed one leg over the other and he could not help but notice that her long legs were now on display for everyone to see. He looked around the bar and sure enough, Coleman was drooling behind the bar his eyes locked on high on her thighs where her dress stopped. Jason gave Coleman an ice cold stare and Coleman immediately turned away. He looked around and every man was starring at her.

Claudia broke the silence getting right down to business. "So did you talk to Sonny?"

Jason snapped himself out of the trance and got down to business. "I spoke to him." He answered.

"And? Did he agree to negotiate?" Claudia prodded.

"He agreed to a meeting and to listen."

Claudia threw back her head and laughed. Jason's eyes locked on the length of her neck. He suddenly had an urge to trace his tongue along it. She lowered her head. "In other words, you strong armed him into the meeting."

Jason snapped back to his senses. "Sonny is willing to sit with Johnny and listen to his proposal. He's not willing to promise anything beyond that. If I were you I would appreciate getting that much after what you did to his island."

Claudia stiffened and suddenly she was as deadly as a viper. "Let me make one thing real clear. What I did to his island is nothing compared to what I will do if he doesn't figure out how to put his giant ego aside and come to an understanding with John. It is in everyone's best interest that Sonny comes to the meeting willing to compromise. If he's just coming to appease you then we need to end the negotiations now. Like you. My time is precious and I don't want to waste it on a frivolous meeting."

"I'm sorry I think I misunderstood something. I thought this was going to be a meeting between Sonny and Johnny." Jason said in feigned curiosity.

Claudia crooked her head to the side and then her expression lightened. She gave him a crooked smile. "Touché"

"Let's go over the details of the meeting." Jason said.

Claudia began to tap her fingers against the table to the beat of the music in the background. "No. First we dance."


	8. Chapter 8

Claudia stood and extended her hand to Jason and then said, "Dance with me."

Jason just stared at her. _What was it with women and dancing?_ "We're not here to dance." Jason said and then crossed his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Have it your way." Claudia said and then turned around and surveyed the room. There was a tall dark haired gentlemen leaning against the wall across the room. He was looking at her. Claudia pointed at him and then crooked her finger indicating he should come to her. The man wasn't sure she was referring to him and looked around to be sure there was no one else in the vicinity. Assured that she was indeed summoning him, he quickly closed the distance between them. He eagerly stood in front of Claudia. "Dance?" Claudia asked. She didn't need to say another word. The man took her extended hand and led her to the dance floor.

Jason was flabbergasted. He watched as the man led Claudia across the floor. Jason tried to ignore her on the dance floor. He got up and went to the bar for a refill. He pushed his glass across the counter and Coleman picked it up.

Jason turned and saw Claudia. Her hips were swaying to the beat. The man she had picked up was standing at a respectable distance. Claudia was facing him her arms stretched out and her hands placed on his shoulders. Coleman pushed Jason's drink towards him. "Wouldn't you just love to crawl up her.." Coleman stopped speaking. Jason had turned and given him a look that promised physical discomfort if he finished that sentence. Coleman raised his hands in surrender and walked away. Jason looked back at Claudia. She had turned around. Her back was facing the man and she was looking at him as she gyrated her hips and ran her hands seductively along her side. The man took this motion as an invitation and pressed his body up against hers. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled Claudia up against him so her backside rested snuggly against his groin.

Jason's eyebrows narrowed. He had seen enough. He swallowed his drink in one gulp and made his way to the dance floor. He stopped in front of Claudia. She looked at him and continued to dance. "That's enough dancing." Jason told her in an authoritative voice.

Claudia leaned her head back and rested against the man behind her in a show of defiance. The man on the other hand stopped moving. Jason was giving him a look that could kill. He quickly took his hands off Claudia and took a step back. Claudia stopped moving and turned towards him. "I..I have to go.." He managed to stutter out as he backed away from her. Claudia turned back to Jason. "Did you have to do that?" She asked. "Are we going to finish this or is the meeting off?" Jason barked. Claudia rolled her eyes at Jason. "Fine. Let's get this over with." She said and walked over to the table.

Jason sighed in relief. He was afraid she was going to fight him on it and continue to dance. He was pretty sure if she continued to dance like that there would no way he would be able to sit by idly while another man put his hands all over her. He wasn't worried about her safety. He knew damn well she could take care of herself. He was more worried about what he would do to the other man. For some reason the sight of that man's hands on her hips made him want to snap his neck. He struggled to bring himself back some semblance of control and then followed her swaying hips to the table. Eyes forward. He told himself and then sat down.

"We need to discuss where this meeting will take place. I suggest a neutral location." Jason said in a desperate attempt to get things back on track.

Claudia settled down and was ready to get back to business. "No. Sonny comes to us." She told him. Jason was about to protest then Claudia continued, "As a sign of good faith and a true willingness to negotiate."

"Sonny doesn't need to show good faith." Jason told her.

"I think he does. Remember who it was that started this. Besides I don't trust him. He's only doing this to appease you. He could be using this meeting as a set up. I want as much control as possible to ensure my brother's safety." Jason began to list the reasons why a neutral place was better for all of them. When a strange feeling came over Claudia. Claudia crooked her head to the side. She continued to listen to Jason while her eyes scanned the bar. Where had everyone gone? All of a sudden there was now only one person that she could see left in the bar besides for Coleman. Something was wrong. Her spidey sense was tingling.

Jason saw the change in Claudia's demeanor. She was looking around the room. He continued to talk, but watched as her hand slowly moved to rest on the outside of her handbag. She slipped two fingers inside a sewed in pouch. Her eyes were locked on some one standing off to the right. The man a move and Claudia pulled out a one of her razor sharp knives. It flew through the air just as Jason simultaneously drew his weapon and aimed it at the target. The man yelped in pain as the knife embedded itself in his shoulder. The gun that was in his hand fell to the ground. Claudia turned to get another knife when she saw a man standing directly behind Jason with his weapon drawn. The shot rang through the air just as Claudia flung her body across the table at Jason. They hit the floor hard. Claudia landed on top of Jason. They rolled on the floor in unison as shots continued to ring out towards them. They rolled under a table and Jason reached up and pushed it down in front of them for cover.

Jason had one hand on his weapon and the other protectively wrapped around Claudia keeping her close to his body. He felt Claudia push away from him. He looked at her and she was sliding her hand up her leg until she reached high up on her thigh and withdrew a small caliber hand gun that she had strapped to her outer thigh. She peeked around the side of the table. The men were making their way toward the door. The one she had impaled with the knife had pulled it from his shoulder and picked up his weapon. He was holding his shoulder and backing his way towards the door. The other man was in front of him backing out also and both were laying down a rain of bullets to cover their exit.

Jason reached for Claudia and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her away from the table edge and back close to his body. She protested but he held her tight. He was to strong for her to break free. The bar went silent and the gun fire stopped. A terrified Coleman looked up from behind the bar. "All clear." He yelled.

Claudia went to rise but Jason pushed her back down. He slowly stood first and when he was sure the danger was gone he reached his hand down to help Claudia. Claudia batted his hand away and stood up on her own. Jason was very disturbed by what had just taken place. He looked Claudia over. She appeared to be okay. "Do you want to tell me what in the hell that was about?" He asked her angrily. Claudia walked across the room and retrieved her knife the assailant had left on the floor. She wiped the blood off on her dress. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."


	9. Chapter 9

Claudia sheaved the knife in the hidden compartment of her purse. She looked and found Jason starring at her with his arms folded across his chest. His face void of any emotion. He spoke to Coleman without removing his gaze from her. "Out." He ordered. Coleman didn't hesitate. He grabbed his jacket and a set of keys from under the counter and hustled his way to the door. Claudia stepped in front of him and blocked his exit. "Not a word." She warned in a menacing voice that promised unspeakable pain if he spoke a word. Coleman looked back at Jason. His eyes pleading for assistance. "He's fine." Jason told her. Claudia's eyebrows narrowed as if to say Jason's word was not good enough for her and then reluctantly stepped. Coleman quickly scurried out the door.

Claudia closed the door behind Coleman and flipped the sign from open to close. Jason took in the destruction around them and then fixed a cold hard stare at Claudia. She stared right back at him with the same intensity. Jason was first to break the silence. "Who wants you dead?" It wasn't actually a question. He said it more as a statement of fact.

Claudia couldn't help herself she broke out in laughter. "Who wants me dead? Is that excluding present company?" She asked, but didn't wait for a response. "The only person that wants me dead in this town is you and your boss."

"First of all, if I wanted you dead I wouldn't hire some low rent thug to do it. I would handle it myself." "You could try." Claudia snickered under her breath. Jason ignored her snide comment. "And Sonny wouldn't either." He added. "Maybe one of your associates from Europe followed you here?"

"No one in Europe knows where I am and the only person I've pissed off enough in the States to want me dead is Sonny." Claudia shrugged. "Maybe they weren't after me at all, maybe you were the target and I was just collateral damage."

Jason rubbed his chin giving her words some serious consideration. It was quite possible one of the other families could be trying to muscle in on Sonny's organization while he was preoccupied with Johnny. The other families were all aware of the Zacchara problem. Sonny was distracted and if Jason was gone the organization would be completely vulnerable. "It's possible." Jason reluctantly admitted.

Claudia went over and started to pick up some of the chairs that was lying around the bar floor. Jason was picking up the table that had used for cover. "I believe you when you say it wasn't you. We're cut from the same cloth. I would never send anyone else to handle my business and I believe you wouldn't either, but Sonny, He's a different story." Claudia picked up the pool sticks that were lying on the floor and place them on the pool table. "Sonny wouldn't hesitate to try and kill me and my brother. I'm not going to take any chances. The meeting is off."

Jason did not like the sound of that. He closed the distance between them. "If you cancel the meeting I can't guarantee Sonny will submit to another one."

"Not my problem." Claudia told him as she tossed the cue ball she held from hand to hand "Sonny more than likely just tried to kill me." She stretched out her hand and moved it across the room showing Jason the damage and just how close they had both come to pushing up daisies. "I'm not letting Sonny within ten feet of my brother until I'm sure this was not his doing."

"I'll find out." Jason assured her. "and then we'll set up the meet."

Claudia's race grew ridged. She took a step towards him. "What makes you think I would trust anything you told me? Sonny is your boss and your friend. I wouldn't trust anything you told me."

Jason glared back at her. They stood toe to toe. Looking like to large cats about to square off against each other. Tension crackled in the air. "If this was Sonny's doing, then he tried to kill me too. Do you honestly think I would protect him or any man that tried to kill me?"

Claudia thought about it for a few seconds then she placed the cue ball on the table and rolled it into the side pocket. "Again" She said as she reached in her purse and Jason's hand instinctively went for his weapon. Claudia ignored the gesture. She pulled out a business card and handed it to him. "Call me when you've figured out if your boss is trying to kill you or not."

Jason grabbed her arm. Claudia drew her weapon with the other hand and pointed it at Jason, but Jason's grip didn't loosen. She looked up into his face and it was as cold as ice, except there was also fire dancing far beneath them. Her body tensed and the spot on her arm where he held her heated. She jerked her arm to pull away, but Jason gripped it tighter and pulled her into his body. Her gun pressed against his chest, but Jason didn't flinch or back away. Instead he leaned down and captured her mouth with his. Heat soared through Claudia's body as Jason deepened the kiss. Her hand with the gun feel to her side and Jason released the grip on her arm so he could place his hand at her hips and pull her even closer to him.

Jason's mind was telling him to stop. She was the enemy, but his mind was having very little influence over the rest of his body which was being consumed with ravenous desire for her. He backed her up until she was pressed up against the pool table and then with one arm wrapped around her waist he lifted her till she was sitting on the table, while never breaking free of her lips.

Her legs parted so he could fill the emptiness between them and the short dress was now leaving nothing to his imagination as it was hiked up high on her thighs he could see the traces of red lace peeking out from underneath.

His hand began to wonder across her body until it finally rested on her breast. He began to fondle it and Claudia pulled back from his kiss and threw her head back in ecstasy. He began to kiss the length of her neck and Claudia threw her head back and moaned. They both froze in place when they heard a man clearing his throat. Jason spun and Claudia looked up to see Coleman standing in the doorway. "I forgot my wallet." He said with a devilish grin on his face. "Don't mind me I'll be out of here in two seconds."

Jason remained in front of Claudia blocking her from Coleman's view. Claudia squirmed on the pool table and managed to some what fixed her clothing and gather up her things. She pushed at Jason's back in order to get him to move. Jason was caught off guard and stumbled forward and she slipped off the pool table to her feet. "That's okay." She said to Coleman in a breathy voice. "I was just leaving." She turned to Jason and once again handed him her card. Jason reached out for it and let his fingers brush her skin as he removed it from her fingers. Claudia visibly shuttered. "Call me when you have secured a safe place." She told him. She was desperately trying to regain her cool, calm composure but the heat swimming through her veins made it hard for her to do so. So instead she moved hurriedly out of the bar.

Coleman shrugged his shoulders at Jason. "I'm sorry man. Next time lock the door." Jason gave him a look that clearly told him not to speak. Jason gathered his leather jacket and walked to the bar and placed a wad of money on it. "Not one word." He told Coleman and then his eyes drifted in the direction Claudia had exited. "Not one word." He repeated making sure Coleman understood he was not just talking about the shooting. Coleman took the money off the counter and nodded. "Hey man, not my business." "Keep it that way." Jason told him and then left out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny had just hung up with one of his managers on the island. They were still surveying the amount of damage Claudia Zacchara had been able to cause and so far the figure for re-building was well into millions. No lives were lost, only a few minor injuries, but her little pay back was costing him dearly. He would be sure to return the favor. Jason wanted him to sit down and negotiate with her and her brother. The only thing he wanted was them both permanently gone from his territory, but to appease Jason he would pretend to negotiate. Sonny was preoccupied by his thoughts of revenge that he did not hear Jason when he entered.

"Did you try to kill Claudia Zacchara last night?" Jason accused.

Sonny's face snapped up and gave him an irritated look. "I'm getting really tired of you coming in here accusing me of things. Lately, you seem to forget that you work for me and not the other way around. I don't answer to you and I don't explain myself to you." He snapped

"I haven't forgotten that this is your business, but I do take offense if you're so desperate to try and kill Claudia Zacchara that you don't mind taking me out as collateral damage." Jason hissed.

"You think I would actually try and kill you?" Sonny yelled. "Have things gotten that bad between us that you would actually believe such a thing?" He questioned.

"I believe you are hell bent on taking out the Zacchara's to the point that everything else is secondary. I need to know that you're not responsible for what happened last night."

Sonny walked closer to Jason, "I have no clue what you're talking about. This is the last time I'm going to tolerate you questioning me and what I do, but for the sake of our friendship I'll answer you. No, I did not try to kill the she devil last night, but if someone else is gunning for her it would make my life a little bit easier." Sonny nodded his head in a gesture that asked Jason if he believed him.

Jason nodded in agreement and their postures relaxed just a bit. "I'm going to arrange the meeting between you and Johnny. It's important he knows you were not responsible for trying to kill his sister."

"You're really trying to say is I need to make sure Claudia knows it wasn't me." Sonny corrected.

"Do we need to go back over the reasons why you need to make a truce with the Zacchara's? Jason asked him. "You already agreed to the meeting, backing out now will make you look guilty and possibly start an all out war."

Sonny blew a long breath and then conceded, "Fine. Go ahead with it, but I only promised to meet and talk with the sniveling brat, not to make an agreement or share my territory."

"Just keep an open mind and remember what you have to loose if this turns into a war. I will not be able to protect everyone." Jason said pointedly.

"I know, I heard you last time. You first loyalty is to Carly and the boys, everyone else will have to fend for themselves."

Jason walked to the door as Sonny sat back down at the desk. "As long as you're clear on where I stand."

"Crystal" Sonny said as Jason walked out the door.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOO

Claudia had a hard time concentrating on her work. She had immediately gone home after the bar and began to access the danger. She was almost positive those men had been sent by Sonny, but Jason was adamant that they weren't. She needed to check on things in Europe and make sure her business overseas was not in the mist of a coup. When she called her Uncle everything was running smoothly. That meant the threat was coming from here and if it wasn't Sonny then it was one of the other families. That also meant there was another threat to Johnny and this one was coming from an unknown source. She would have to be extra careful until she could identify and eliminate this possible new threat.

She was sitting at her desk in her room perusing through the list of possible suspects. Sonny of course was at the top of the list and next to his name was his number one man Jason Morgan. Just reading his name sent fire dancing along her skin. Her skin still burned in the places where he had touched. She could still taste him on her lips and dam if he didn't tasted so good. She closed her eyes and her stomach clenched into knots as she remembered the feel of him pressed up against her. The heat of his breath. The memory of him almost made her moan out loud, but her cell phone rang and snapped her out of her fantasy. She reached for it and her hand shook when she saw the number. She tapped down her excitement. This was business. She couldn't allow herself to get confused. "Claudia" She answered.

"I'm ready to set up the meet." Jason replied. Keeping it short and too the point just as he had rehearsed.

Straight to business. Fine if that's the way he wanted it she could ignore him too. "I'm not sure a meeting is still on the table. I have yet to be convinced that Sonny is not responsible for the other night."

"Well I am, and I thought you agreed if I was convinced he didn't try to kill me too, you would agree to the meeting?" Jason asked.

"Well may be you shouldn't think so much. I agreed to no such thing and your word means nothing to me. You work for Sonny and for all I know you lured me there for him to take shots at me. Maybe you went and got yourself distracted and couldn't manage to get out the way fast enough." She let the last sentence hang out there, reminding him of the things that had distracted him that night.

Jason caught the not so subtle hint and almost choked on it. "I wasn't distracted." Jason said defensively. "And I wasn't bait for a hit. If Sonny wanted you dead you would be and I wouldn't need to bait you to do it."

_No, he would probably seduce her and then take her out in the middle of rapture, Claudia thought. And then she began to think that there could be worse ways to die. She was absolutely positive Jason Morgan could make her welcome death. Stop! Stop! Stop! She screamed in her head as she shook it. _

"No meeting." She said again. "I'm not putting my brother's safety at risk on your word." _No matter how sexy the lips are it comes out of_. "If there is a meeting, it will be with me and me alone. I will take whatever Sonny has to say back to Johnny and let you know his decision."

"No, Sonny is not going to deal with a go between." Jason told her.

"Fine with me." She said and hung up the phone.

A few minutes later her cell rang again. "Claudia" she answered.

"You hung up on me." Jason said in an uncharacteristically annoyed voice. _No one ever hung up on him. No one who wanted to continue breathing._

"I'm sorry, did I forget to say bye." Claudia teased. "Look, I'm a very busy woman. I have people trying to kill me and things to do. If you're going to whine because I hung up on you, can you not call me back to do it?"

Jason quickly composed himself. Claudia picked up quickly on his tone and he needed to keep this professional. "I'll meet with you and we will both act as a go between."

"Whatever." Claudia said desperately trying to blow of how significant it was that they would be alone together, again. Her body sizzled in anticipation. She kept her voice distant and cold. "I'll name the place and the time and it will not be up for debate."

"Fine." Jason said. "I need at least 30 minutes notice so I can discuss things with Sonny."

"Ten" Claudia replied. "Discuss things with him now and be ready when I call. I will only call once and then negotiations are off."

Jason stood staring at his phone. She hung up on him again.


	11. Chapter 11

It took Claudia a couple of days to convince Johnny to be indisposed and not go to the meeting. She was so use to not explaining herself that she had grown very disturbed when he had questioned her motives. Although, her brother loved her completely he still was unsure if her presence was to help him or to try and take his power from him, knowing this left her feeling a little betrayed. After a few long debates, Johnny finally relented and agreed to make himself scarce over the next few days. She would update him via phone and text messaging and she would relay his requests word for word, without embellishment.

It took a few more days to arrange a safe house for Johnny. Only Claudia and two of her most trusted guards would know where he was and then there was Lulu Spencer. John had insisted on telling the blond where he would be. Claudia adamantly objected to this, so they compromised. Lulu would not know where he was, but would be allowed contact with him by phone. When Claudia received the call that John was safely tucked away she proceeded to call Jason Morgan for the meet.

"Morgan" He answered in his usual cold voice.

"My house. Ten minutes. No guards, No weapons. Just you." Said the woman on the other end.

Jason fixed his mouth to protest one of her conditions, but it was too late. The dang woman had hung up on him again. This was starting to become a habit with her. He had never met a more infuriating woman. He thought Carly was a piece of work, this woman was driving him insane. Did she ever stop to think he may be in the middle of something? He did have a life.

He looked over at Michael. "Hey man, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm not going to be able to play video games with you tonight."

Michael gave him a look that showed understanding and disappointment. The child was use to things coming up and his needs being pushed aside. Jason hated to do it to him again.

"Carly." He called on his way down the stairs. She was sitting in the living room playing with Morgan. "I have to run." He told her as he picked up his jacket from the back of the couch.

"Everything ok?" She asked concern laced in every word. She knew him so well.

"It'll be ok." He answered her and then walked over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Just do me a favor and hang close to home and the guards till you hear from me again."

"Jase?" She questioned.

"Just a precaution. We're starting negotiations with the Zacchara's and I won't be around for a few days. I don't want to be worried about you while I'm doing this."

"Of course." Carly reassured him. "Don't worry about us. We'll stay close to home and the guards." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "You be careful."

"Always am." He replied as he left out the house, phone in one hand dialing.

"Sonny, I'm on the way there now. Stay close. I'll call you soon." He hung up and started his bike.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOO

Why was she being so nervous?

She had held countless meetings like this one.

There was no sane reason for the butterflies she was experiencing in her stomach, nor why had she changed clothes three times, this was a meeting not a date.

She had finally settled on being practical. She wore a pair of black denim jeans, with a red razor back tank and a matching denim jacket. A pair of black Timberland boots completed the outfit. She had her hair pulled back into a conventional ponytail sitting high on her head and she went with the faintest bit of make up. A little cover up and gloss. The finally product was both menacing and sexy.

The doorbell rang, and she set her glass down on the bar and walked out of the living room to the main door. She had left the gate open for 10 minutes pending Jason's arrival. She looked at her watch. He had two minutes to spare. She took a deep breath for composure and then opened the door.

Jason stood in the door way in his usual attire. Blue Jeans, black short sleeve shirt and his leather jacket. She pulled the door opened and stepped to the side to motion him in.

He entered the hall without a word, but his eyes were dancing from corner to corner surveying the area for a trap. She watched him as he did it. She wasn't offended by it. She would have done the same thing. When it appeared he was appeased for the moment she spoke, "Are you armed?"

"No." He answered.

"You won't mind if I don't take your word for it." She said and then walked towards him motioning him for a search.

Jason tried to look exasperated as he lifted his arms for her, but the mere thought of her hands on him was doing things to him, and then when her hands began to peruse his body he found it very hard to tap down his physical response. When she finished Jason thought it was only fair to do it to her in return. "And you?" He asked.

She tried to look innocent, "It's my house of course there are weapons here. I never said there wouldn't be."

"Any on you?" He asked and then motioned her for a search.

Claudia lifted her arms to comply and her body heated as his hands slowly slid down her sides.

Was it her imagination, or did his hands linger a few seconds to long at the side of her breasts? He slid his hands down to her hips and gave them a slight squeeze. He was doing this on purpose_._ Then his hand slid around her hips and along her waist line. _Ok, that's enough. _She gave him a hard shove away.

Jason took one step back and then grabbed her by her waist again and pulled her close again. "I'm not done." He said, his voice clearly letting her know this was not a game. He was all business. "Do you think I've forgotten what you like to hide in your belt?"

He ran two fingers along her waist on the top of her belt. Two fingers that brushed against her skin just where her tank ended. She felt her stomach quiver and silently cursed the betrayal.

Jason's fingers stopped and picked one of her knives from one of the openings in her belt. "Take it off." He commanded. And then began to unbuckle the belt himself when she did not immediately respond.

She managed to return to her senses and took a step away out of his reach and began to remove the belt. "Like I said, I never agreed to be unarmed, just that you had to be." She held the belt in out in front of her. "But, I will concede this one to you." She took the belt and placed it into a drawer in a small desk in the foyer. "Will this do?" She asked.

"I'd prefer to not have so close, but it will do." Jason agreed.

"Fine then let's get started." Claudia said and then turned to lead him into the living room and Jason silently moaned and began to follow her. This was going to be more difficult then he imagined.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Claudia walked over to the bar and picked up the decanter to top off her glass. "Would you like a drink?" She offered.

"No, thanks." Jason replied and positioned himself in the single chair on the left side of the room.

"Suit yourself." Claudia said as she picked up her glass and sat in the chair directly across from his. "Let's get started then. The Corinthos organization controls the majority of the shipping lanes and dock in Port Charles. The ones they don't control are the ones no wants due to their high visibility. The Zacchara's are requesting to use the shipping lanes to land their shipments six to eight a month. In return we will pay a nominal fee." She slid a piece of paper with a figure on it across the table that was between them.

Jason picked up the paper, looked at it and then crumbled it in his hands. "First, six or eight shipments is way too many. Your shipments on top of ours will draw to much attention from the police. Second, what type of shipments are you talking about? Sonny doesn't allow drugs to be shipped through his docks. And lastly, the nominal fee is way too low." He pinged the crumbled up piece of paper back across the table by flicking it with his finger..

"Fine, three to four shipments, and ten percent more. That is less shipments for more money. As for what we are shipping, that is none of your concern, but I will confirm that it is not drugs or drug related." Claudia sat back in her chair and sipped her drink as she waited for his response.

It was a reasonable proposal, Jason thought. It was more than likely the one she wanted any way. He could tell Claudia was playing him, asking for more than was reasonably possible so he would settle for what she wanted, but he was not going to make things that easy for her. "It's still not enough." He told her and then walked over to the bar, his back turned to her, "Either less shipments or more money." He told her. He could feel the air thicken in the room. Claudia did not like his proposal.

"More money? You have to be kiddin me? There is no way we are going to agree to more money or less shipments."

"We? I thought Johnny made the decisions when it came Zacchara organization. Maybe you should consult with your brother before you say no."

Claudia took offense to his jab. She placed her glass down hard on the table then stood. "And maybe you should stop acting like you have the authority to agree to anything. Sonny agreed to this meeting because you wanted it. He's just trying to appease you. He is not going to agree to any of these terms. It doesn't matter how much money I throw in his direction."

"I never said we agreed." Jason said.

"We?" Claudia said her head tilted to the side. "Maybe I'm not the only enforcer that doesn't know his place."

"I know my place." Jason said and then crossed the room to take her in his arms and kiss her long and hard. When they parted he had left her breathless. He took one step back. "It's you that has still to learn yours." He countered and then walked towards the door leaving a shocked and breathless Claudia standing in the room. When he reached the door he looked backed and said, "I'll run the terms by Sonny and be in touch." The fog began to clear from Claudia's head just as the door closed. Damn that man. He not only got the last word in, he also left her hot and bothered.


End file.
